On the Sidelines
by Spellcasterz
Summary: He does what he can to help his friend, as his friend leaves everything behind. His friend who leaves behind the love of his life whose affections lies elsewhere. Sequal to Sayonara oneshot


Title- On the Sidelines

Author- Spellcasterz

Beta- DarkRemembrence, Laura-kun, and Anna-chan

Warning- Yaoi Pairings.

Summary- He does what he can to help his friend, as his friend leaves everything behind. His friend who leaves behind the love of his life whose affections lies elsewhere.

**Disclaimer- I do not own Juvenile Orion- Aquarian Age**

**NOTICE!**

**Myself and DarkRemembrence have kinda cowritten some Juvenile Orion: Aquarian Age fics. Sayanora and it's sequel On the Sidelines belongs to me, but the sequel to the sequel belongs to Dark. But, I will have all the oneshots posted on my profile as there can only be one copy posted here. For more info go to my profile.

* * *

Shiba's P.O.V.**

"I'm leaving," he said to me.

"Why?" I asked, hoping he wasn't doing what I thought he was doing.

"I need to get away," he whispered. "It hurts too much, Isshin-sempai." Oh, Kami-sama, he is!

For once, I let him call me that without flaring up. I knew what or rather _who_ he was talking about. Kusakabe. Damn him.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked him carefully.

I had figured out that Itsuki had fallen in love with his best friend awhile ago. I also noticed that Itsuki was slowly breaking inside, ever since master had come. When I finally confronted him, he denied it, but I could see his eyes starting to tear. His mask was breaking apart right in front of me.

I sighed in annoyance and pulled him into a hug, as I told him to quit acting like an idiot and let it out.

He broke down then and there, and I let him cry into my shoulder. He was damn lucky that we were on the roof and no one else was there. I came out of my thoughts when he finally responded.

"No," he admitted, "but I can't stay here anymore, sempai. I need to get away..."

He trailed off, but I knew what he had been about to say, "before I try to kill myself."

I knew what I had to do and sighed in defeat," If you really have to go, then I'll help you." I smiled at his dumb-founded look. "It's the least I can do for a friend. Besides, you'll probably mess this up without my help."

"Arigato sempai," he said.

"How long are you planning to stay until you leave?" I asked.

"Until I have everything ready," he replied.

"It's going to take a couple of weeks to get everything ready. Can you hold out until then, Itsuki?" I asked, concerned.

"I'll manage," he answered.

We lapsed back into silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable. Over the next few weeks, we became closer friends, while planning his escape. I've learned more about the "real" Naoya Itsuki. The one behind the mask. Then it was finally the day his flight was scheduled. It was Saturday, so we missed school but at least we had an excuse. The school administrator had been informed so we received permission.

The car ride to the airport was silent and the atmosphere slightly sad. Before we left, Nakaura sensei and Amou had come to say goodbye to Itsuki. It was no surprise when they showed up. I'd known Nakaura sensei would've been informed and Amou because they lived together. Only Kusakabe and Mana had not been informed.

Itsuki swore them to secrecy and they agreed. We arrived at the airport with half-an-hour to spare so we settled down on the plastic seats to wait. I noticed Itsuki writing on last letter and knew it was for Kusakabe. I let him write in peace until he had to board the plane. He folded up the letter, scribbled the recipient's name on the front and gave it to me for safe keeping with pleading eyes and I nodded to show I agreed to tell him and give it to him.

"I guess this is goodbye, Yi-Xin-sempai," he said sadly, for once using the Chinese Pronunciation.

"I'll come visit in a few weeks," I said and he nodded. I pulled him into a hug and pulled out a small wrapped gift and handed it to him. "For you, Itsuki. Open it when you get settled in," I told him.

He nodded, "Arigato, sempai," and tucked the gift into his back pack. "Ja, sempai."

"Good luck, Itsuki. Take care."

He nodded once more. "Well... sayanora."

"No," I said. "It's more like a ja ne because we'll see each other soon."

"All right then. Ja ne, sempai," he said, going to board the plane, giving me one last wave before he disappeared from view.

I waved until his figure left my sight. I waited till his plane took off before turning and walking back to my car. Damn, I'm going to miss having him around.

_Owari

* * *

_

**Dark**- Will have more, so don't worry... 

**Spellcasterz**: Well? What do you think? Anyway, the sequel is going to be written by DarkRemembrence but it's going to be on my profile. Stay tuned for the sequal that I'll post up when I have the time to.


End file.
